My Immortal
by Angel Dream Aino
Summary: The dream that haunts Mamoru keeps him from his Usako and leaves him in misery. That is, until his angel takes matters into her own hands.


My Immortal 

By: Angel Dream Aino

Hiya! Here I am again, I really like this one...I used it my favorite song to write it. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever!

Ok, well, hope you enjoy it!

My Immortal

* * *

Mamoru awoke, sweat pouring from his brow. It was just another dream. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his head into his hands. Her screams were still echoing at the precipace of his thoughts.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Supressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone_

He suffered this every night, the same dream again and again. The same pleading scream and the same searing inside his heart.

_These wounds don't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

He would then walk into the real world and have to see her eyes, like daggers to his already wounded heart. She couldn't understand the reasons that there could never be an Usako and Mamo-chan. She didn't have the dream. All she knew was that he had 'given up.' His memories from the past, all their times together, completed the torture that haunted his every thought.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me..._

Mamoru rolled back onto his bed. He wouldn't sleep, but getting up was too much of an effort. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about irony. His tears began to fall.

_You used to captivate me By your own resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.  
Your face, it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice, it chased away All the sanity in me..._

Why did he cry? He missed her so much. But he had done the right thing. This emotion, of needing someone so bad it hurt... it was tearing him apart! He wanted to hold her, console her, kiss away her tears. But he couldn't.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, he wanted to have her again, to whisper love and promises of forever to her. But it simply couldn't happen.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me..._

He had just began to finally drift off when he heard the door creak open. The figure sat down on his bed, but he knew who it was before she even turned on the lamp. Usako sat there, staring at his tears. He stared at her own.

"Please tell me why you're crying, Mamo-chan..." she murmered almost inaudibly.

Knowing that she was with him instantly began to make him feel better. But...he couldn't tell her.

"Usako, I can't. You need to leave." Mamoru couldn't believe that the words actually came from his mouth. He felt like he was in his own world. No one could help him, not now. He was in his misery far too deep.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been a lone all along..._

He waited for her to leave. He tried to tell his aching heart that it was better that way.

She watched him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. It was sudden. Unexpected. But she was the one that would hold him; comfort him.

"You'll never be alone, Mamo-chan. I'll still be here, even if you don't want to tell me."

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me..._

She looked up at him.

Mamoru was crying. But he didn't say anything. In their eyes, there was a silent agreement. He hugged her back. Never would he be alone, no matter the cost. That was what love was all about.

Usako kissed him softly, then looked at him with shimmering blue eyes.

"I love you Mamo-chan. I always will."

_Me..._


End file.
